


Falling to pieces

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kelpies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Janine befriends an unlikely creature.





	Falling to pieces

Once upon a time, as stories usually say


End file.
